m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
War of the Petty Emperors
Background Following front page advertising on TWC and other forums, a host of new players was introduced to the server. Several factions started forming all around Serveria, but also, a few new faces provided raw recruits to and more established factions. One of these new factions was Etat De l'Or, led by Celoxia, this would be the first of several wars he'd start in Serveria's history. During this first wave of new arrivals, a few new factions took shape in the world. Amongst these was the nation of Etat de l'Or; having migrated from an eternal war server, the faction quickly gathered enough supplies to start hostilities. On the other side, following the dismantling of Vroengarde (See: Vroengarde's Civil War), Sun-Tzomas was again left factionless. He quickly took advantage of the flood of new members to restart the Imperial Legion. Settling in the west, beyond the Brotherland, the Legion started to set up a new capital for the Empire. External observers had already witnessed Sun-Tzomas' relative incompetence when leading factions, and nobody expected that he would trigger the world's next conflict, or less, that he would manage to survive it. Prelude Having noticed the relative weakness of the Imperial Legion, and being irritated by Sun-Tzomas' arrogance when discussing on the public chat, Etat De l'Or, mobilized seeking to gain easy loot and glory. Etat's first ever war was against Sun_Tzomas's faction, the Imperial Legion, while Etat De l'Or clearly had the skill advantage and showed it early on, the Legion had the advantage of preparedness and numbers. Battle of Fort Pinnacle II The first engagement was a surprsing victory for the Legion, as Sun-Tzomas and Earendil defended the Imperial Legion's main town against Etat's forces. The small fortlet provided lousy cover for the would be defenders, but Thomas ultimately came out on top. As Celoxia reached the top of the defensive building he quicky dispatched two Imperial legionnaries, however, the Emperor quickly arrived at the top and slew Etat's Empereur. Luring the remaining attacker from Etat to the fortlet's roof, Sun-Tzomas pounded him until he too was felled into the lava defences below. Truce A truce was declared by both factions, but it had just been a pause for Etat De l'Or to regenerate it's resource storage and manpower as they came back for the Legion a few days later. This time they avoided direct confrontation, and instead sabotaged the Legion's traps that had taken a toll on them the previous time, as well as decimated the Legion's manpower by killing solo or inactive members. Standoffs at Eagle Point Meanwhile, certain Order members, being Thomas' friends, tried to help, the result of this would prove unexpected. Two Order Knights, Thomas and four Northmen were assembled as asked by Order Master Nerva2004. This army, trying to reach the occupied Legion's base, ended up stumbling upon The Brotherhood's Wall by sheer coincidence of the bases' location. The Brothers, raising the alarm, manned their border fort, Eagle Point, and prepared for the "tresspassers." Hearing of this, and being allies of the Brotherhood themselves, members of Etat de l'Or arrived on the scene to prepare for the battle that was apparently brewing right there. The Standoff at Eagle Point, as it was called later, would provide the Legion with the desired white peace, and the Brotherhood acted as a guarantee of it being enforced. Shortly after, a large Northern warband sought to raid Etat de l'Or to answer supposed provocations by its leader Celoxia. However, looking to keep the operation secret, they forgot to notify The Brotherhood of their roamings around the Brotherlan (again by sheer coincidence of the bases' location), which lead to a second standoff at Eaglepoint. This time, a few arrows were thrown, but again, the previous diplomatic relations during The Triad period, prevented the incident from escalating into further hostilities. Eventually the Northern warband retreated and meassures were taken by both sides to avoid these kind of incidents in the future. Aftermath This conflict would prove to be the last action of coordinated effort by the Order and the Men of the North, since shortly after it was declared that their alliance was no longer necessary. Etat would end up leaving the region and its alliance with the Brotherhood for their desire of more military conflict, and the Imperial Legion would once again disband a few weeks later after a few of its members deserted and were ravaged by the Stalkers. The incidents at Eagle Point would sour up relations among the old Triad allies, however, it didn't developed into a more active military policy by The Brotherhood, as it continued its "Splendid Isolation". Eventually, Etat De l'Or, realizing the common goals shared between their factions, would end up allying the Men of the North. Etat's raids would eventually sparkle the First Coalition War, where Etat suffered the most at the hands of its enemies while facing an alliance of a variety of the World's nations: the First Coalition.